


Friends and Breakfast

by Wolle19



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys squad are roommates, Breakfast, College, Cooking, Deaf Character, Even is deaf, Isak love to cook, M/M, Roommates, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolle19/pseuds/Wolle19
Summary: Isak love to cook, and his roommates love it too.





	Friends and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amigos y Desayunos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293061) by [chroniclesofwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/pseuds/chroniclesofwriting). 



> Hi, any grammatical error is mine. Thank you for reading and if you like this fic, please leave a comment or kudo.
> 
> (Nothing belong to me. Just the story because is a AU, but everything else belong to Julie Andem and NRK.)

When Isak got accepted in college he thought that he had achieved the maximum thing in his short life, and yes, he got accepted in his dream college...but staying in was something else. And he didn’t say it because of the difficulty of the classes, it was clear that the classes wouldn’t be like when he was in high school. When he talked about staying in college, he was referring to not having enough money to live, eat, and buy the books he needed for. So looking for many places he found the most obvious solution, start living with other people. That way he came to live with three more people in a relatively old house and trying to survive this part of their lives in the best way, none of them was a millionaire but they managed to live a good life.

Another situation he never thought he would be the protagonist, had to do with the distribution of chores in the house. Four young men, relatively adult, had a main rule... _“clean house, happy house”_. Each one of them had assignments designated and written down on a large blackboard in the living room. Ironically, Isak's main task was to cook. This didn’t really bother him, most of the time, because cooking was something he liked. The kitchen was a safe place, a place where he could express himself in thousands of ways, and the truth was, that in this way the four of them could save money. So that means _"Meal Plan"_ for the boys’ squad.

Four college students planning the entire week meal, was the typical Sunday afternoon for them, because they simply couldn’t afford to eat out. The only day that he regretted having to cook for them, was the day after some party they did in the house, which were organized mainly on a weekend. Somehow, the rest of his friends knew about this little action of brotherly love of Isak and almost every Sunday morning they were there, at home...waiting to be fed.

In that way, Isak became the unofficial chef of his group of friends, and that group of friends began to expand little by little. Slowly, Isak went deeper into this world of cooking, watching tutorials, some cooking programs, experimenting here and there. Those Sundays in the afternoon where only the four of them were left talking about the possible types of combinations and ideas of the meals of that week, was when he felt that progression did happened. Isak felt that he was master of the kitchen, and that made him feel very useful. His friends loved his way of cooking and they were always grateful for the effort in preparing the meals of the entire week. He liked to cook, it wasn’t as terrible as washing the clothes or cleaning the only bathroom in the house, and making food for his other roommates was his main contribution.

How wasn’t he going to improve? One of the best features of the house was the kitchen, with everything necessary, large space and a good view of the living and dining room. The best of all, despite being college students with little income, their friends and those who spent the night at home, made a small monetary contribution and breakfast on Sundays became the best breakfasts in history, despite that some people are still "hangover" and it also became a ritual, a Sunday routine.

 

\--

 

Isak rarely woke up late after a party, and it was always him who counted how many people were still there, and slowly trying not to wake them up, he begins to prepare all the materials he needs to prepare breakfast. Trying to not make any noise, he starts to heat water for those who drink tea, puts the coffee maker and begins to prepare dough for pancakes, look for cereals, and then start chopping fruit and goes to put everything on the table. Today, apart from his other three roommates, there were four other people. In total eight people who must be fed. Little by little everyone began to wake up, and start looking for a place on the large table in the kitchen. The pancakes were almost ready, stacked on a plate beside Isak.

Although he already knew his three roommates, there were two classmates with whom he and Jonas shared two courses, Sana and Eva. There were also two people he had recently met, Yousef and his friend Even. Tall, blonde and with a beautiful smile...Even. What he knew about them was mainly from Sana, both were part of her older brother's group of friends and currently they shared some classes with Magnus, so they somehow ended up being invited to the party the night before and decided to stay for the night.

Mahdi was the first to arrive at his side waiting for the pancakes and then pour a big cup of coffee. Magnus, the next to arrive begins to analyze everything that is on the table and start filling his plate. The others, although awake, were not 100% aware of their bodies; the party last night was very intense and full of alcohol. Jonas arrives a few minutes later, greeting Isak and starting a small conversation with Mahdi about who should clean what thing, while he served himself some toast and a cup of coffee.

“Isak, for real, thank you so much”, said Magnus still with food in his mouth. Mahdi just nodded with a smile on his face to what was already said.

“You just love me because I cook, don’t think I don’t know you”, Isak answered, placing a large number of pancakes in the middle of the table. His friends laughed but he knew that they really appreciated him, cooking made him score points with them.

Sana and Eva appeared, Sana talking on her phone and Eva trying not to fall asleep at the table. Yousef sat a few minutes later with his friend Even, who looked surprised at the table full of different things, and the way Isak kept putting more food in a more than full table. Yousef poured himself coffee when he saw how Even's fingers began to move quickly towards him.

"He’s cute".

Isak had to turn around embarrassed and surprised, couldn’t see if Yousef answered to Even. A few seconds later someone literally moaned with pleasure, and Isak moved to where Sana was sitting in time to see how Even was moving toward Yousef.

"I want to marry him, just for trying these pancakes and definitely for that ass".

“Stupid”, was Yousef's answer.

Sana and Eva looked at Even very surprised, Jonas didn’t know whether to laugh right there or not. Isak decided that it was best to start more coffee, still feeling Even's eyes on him. Releasing a small laugh himself, he turned to the table to leave his own cup of coffee on the table. Even followed him with his eyes and he didn’t hide it at all.

"Do you think he's single?” Even asked Yousef.

"Why don’t you just ask him?"

"Do you think he say yes?" asked Even.

Magnus tried to hold back laughter, and Mahdi looked from Even to Isak trying to understand the situation. Sana and Eva ate but with looking on to what was happening at the table. Magnus made a small gesture to Even to get his attention and that his friend could read his lips.

“Did you know that Isak is studying to be a sign language interpreter...Right Isak?” He said with a big smile on his face and looking at where the Isak was sitting.

Even opened his eyes surprised, feeling how he star to blush and seeing how the others laughed. Isak moved towards him, and Even couldn’t take his eyes from him, embarrassed but brave.

"I would say yes", answered Isak waving his hands, "you are very handsome".

Yousef looked at the others and raised his cup of coffee.

“We did it”.

Everyone celebrated by making a toast with their cups of coffee or tea and although Even and Isak couldn’t hide their blush, both had wide smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally spoke with "chroniclesofwriting" for doing the translation of her fic, I changed a few things, added others... and I'm going to write a few more things about this fic, because I want to keep writing about deaf Even and an Isak who loves to cook.


End file.
